Information handling devices (“devices”), for example cell phones, smart phones, tablet devices, laptop computers, and the like permit users to input handwriting using a finger or pen/stylus. This allows users to write more naturally and without the use of a keyboard. A user may provide handwriting ink strokes (e.g., letters, numbers, characters, symbols, etc.) in an input field. The handwriting ink strokes may then be sent to recognition software to be converted from handwriting ink strokes to machine input or machine text.